Dcolemanh's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition Clips
Here is some clips from Dcolemanh's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 second installment, Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta. Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Montana as Burk *Tillie as Princess Suzy *Toyland Express as King Doc *Johnny as Agent Xyz *Cerberus as Master Grogh Transcript (Casey Jr calls Montana a shmole) *Casey Jr: Montana, does not, deserve you! He's a fungus, and, um, a shmole! (a door begins to open) Huh? (spins round and stands firm with his box of chocolates behind his back with one hand and holds his flower in front with the other) Oh, yes, yes. Open the door. Quickly, my darling! I'm here, I'm waiting! Uh, oh... (a shadow advances on Casey, who backs away, scared. The shadow is revealed as Casey's father, Montana) *Montana: (yawns) Uagh, a shmole?!?! (holds a pipe out and tries to attack Casey, who screams in alarm, and flees in fright) (Gameplay of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition) *Tillie: Hi there, I'm Princess Tillie. You must be Agent Casey Jr, right? *Casey Jr: Yes, well, don't take it badly or anything, but I guess you were expecting someone a little more, well, a bit less, blue, is that right?! *Tillie: Yes, but anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Master Cerberus, before he becomes too powerful. To start off, you've got to free my father, King Toyland Express. He's a brilliant inventor! Once he's free, I'm sure he'll be able to help you! *Casey Jr: Alright, I'm off to free Toyland Express! (walks up to the left arch and pears in to have a look) *Tillie: But what are you doing?! Go and free my father! *Casey Jr: Oh, right! Right! (walks up to the front entrance to see a figure banging on the walls) *Toyland Express: Young man, when you've finished courting my daughter, I'd appreciate it if you'd get me out of here! (Casey hops down and slides into the entrance to grab a silver spade and walks through a portal. Casey slides down a slope toward the cave and comes to a halt and meets a secret agent informant) *Johnny: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Jr. Remember me? I'm Agent Johnny, the Ranks of the Resistance. So don't make a sound. The machines can hear us. Since that can fell aground, they've gone completely nuts. They refuse to let the Toyland Express out. If you free him, you'll get your first power. Here's a piece of advice: You can control the camera by using some keys on the Joystick's Controller. (speeds off like a Jack Rabbit up the hill toward the Popcorn Room, leaving Casey far behind to race through the tunnel toward the cliff's edge) *Casey Jr: Oh no! I'm high up! What will I do?! (notices some boxes filled with tracks and throws them up to make bridges for him to climb up. Casey speeds up the high trestle toward the popcorn room, but has difficulty of pulling his coaches and cars, then bravely grinds his teeth together. His wheels spin as he struggles to up the hill. Casey speeds up and makes it to the top) (Casey Jr defeats Cerberus) *(Casey grabs his two lightsabers and holds one purple lightsaber in the air and the other black lightsaber in front of Cerberus) *Casey Jr: You've taken everything from me. *Cerberus: Why did you do that?! That hurt! I'm not playing anymore. What?! You want me to tell you that you've won?! Okay, you've won. There! Happy now? I was fed up with that stupid can anyway. Take it and keep it, for all I care. (grabs the can, and throws it onto the floor, and when it hits it, the can bumps and rolls around the floor, much to Casey's surprise. He quickly takes the can, and starts to celebrate by dancing, but sees the can preparing to explode, and stops it the top with his hand to keep the explosion inside. He looks forward and sees a gang of shadows coming toward him, revealing itself as Princess Tillie, Toots, Tootle, Alfred, Montana, Rusty, Ivor, Johnny, Toyland Express, Chugs, and Pufle) Category:Dcolemanh